Maokai
Abilities Each time a champion's ability is used near Maokai, he gains a charge of Sap Magic. When he has 5 charges, his next basic attack will heal him for . }} | , , and blind has yet to be tested. * Sap Magic's on-hit effect will not be consumed if Maokai is at full health. * Sap Magic will not trigger on attacks against structures. |spellshield= |additional= * Maokai can gain stacks from enemy champions not visible to him. * Barrage abilities, such as and , only grant one stack. |video=Maokai IVideo }} }} Maokai smashes the ground and sends an arcane shockwave forward, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit for 2 seconds. Enemies within 100 range of Maokai are also briefly knocked back. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = 6 |cost = 55 |costtype = mana }} | }} Maokai transforms into a cloud of arcane energy, becoming untargetable while quickly travelling to a target enemy. Once Maokai reaches the target, the target takes magic damage and is rooted for a short time. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = 13 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | , , and . * Becoming untargetable will prevent damage from non-targeted spells, such as , as well as dropping aggro from turrets and AI units. * Possible Bug: Maokai is able to interact with as he passes over it. His target will become rooted when Maokai arrives at Thresh's location, allowing him to "safely" root people (i.e. root without jumping in). |video=Maokai WVideo }} }} Maokai hurls a sapling to a target area, dealing magic damage on impact within 175 range. The sapling becomes implanted in the ground, granting 350 range vision of its surroundings for up to 35 seconds. After a 1 second delay after landing, the sapling will seek out nearby enemies. When an enemy comes within 250 range, the sapling will chase for up to seconds and explode in an arcane blast that deals magic damage to enemies within 175 range. |leveling = |range = 1100 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | or , Saplings will continue to chase their target even if they lose sight. However, Saplings do not prioritize champions and will not change focus after they have selected a target. * Saplings are untargetable and invulnerable, but will appear on the map as a minion. |video=Maokai EVideo }} }} Maokai creates a great vortex of natural energy in a 575 radius area, reducing non-tower damage done to allied champions in the area by 20%. Maokai can prolong the effect as long as he has mana to spend on it. When the effect ends the energy is released, dealing magic damage to enemies within the vortex, plus bonus magic damage based off the damage stored by the damage reduction effect. |leveling = |range = 625 |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana 30 per second }} | }} References cs:Maokai de:Maokai es:Maokai fr:Maokai pl:Maokai pt-br:Maokai ru:Maokai zh:茂凯 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion